Princess
by Lina Ben
Summary: While Hinata left to be Juliet, Sakura was being the princess of the ball. She and Sasuke confessed there and then and it was a beautiful night for romance and fun. This story ties in to 'Love Story' but it's what happened after Hinata and Naruto left.


Princess by Lina Ben

I don't own Naruto or the song "Princess" by Short Stack.

This story ties into "Love Story" but is not really the sequel or prequel. This sort of happens while Naruto and Hinata are gone.

Shippings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen and a bit of KakaNic (Kakashi and OC)

Summary: While Hinata was off being Juliet, Sakura was being the princess of the ball.

* * *

The Cherry Blossom Ball was a ball held annually in honour of the Cherry Blossom Festival, which started two days after the ball. Sakura had arrived with Sasuke at sunset, at the beginning of the ball. Sasuke was standing next to her, with a bored look. He leaned in close to her ear and sighed.

"I'm going to get some punch for us." He murmured in her ear. When Sakura turned to face him he was already gone. The pink haired ninja glanced nearby to see Nicole Hyuga running for her life. She appeared to be running from a man with a bowl shaped haircut, big eyes and a green tuxedo with a black tie. It was Guy who was chasing the blonde Hyuga. Sakura sweat-dropped and groaned. Poor Nicole…

_This incentive represents this dimly lit room just a minute in  
My heart beat beat climbs in sync with captivate me as you she'd your skin_

A new song came on by the time Sasuke arrived back with the Strawberry Lemonade for the both of them. He had a small smile on his face and he seemed happy about something. Quietly, he took Sakura's hand in his and led her to where the others were dancing and having fun. The raven haired ninja then took both of her hands and placed them on his neck while he slipped his hands to her waist and swayed to the new music. Then Naruto and Hinata walked past, hand in hand. Sakura sent her an 'I-want-to-know-everything-when-you-get-back!' look. Sasuke meanwhile smiled at the cute couple, showing off his white sparkly teeth. The others also gave them looks, smiles or giggling laughter. Naruto and Hinata exited the hall and the pink haired ninja smiled cheekily.

_Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath_

_Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath_

The music jumped into a faster beat and Sasuke loosened his grip a bit so he and Sakura could move a bit more. Nearby, Nicole had tipped the bowl of punch onto Guy. This caused Kakashi, who was standing nearby to laugh loudly. The pink haired Chunin giggled a bit and caused Sasuke to look over to what was happening. He laughed softly and they swayed more to the music.

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

Everyone was having fun and having a good time, dancing to the beat of the song. Sakura glanced outside quickly and saw that it was now early night. She saw that out of the corner of her eye that Kakashi had asked Nicole to dance with him. He took her hands and they danced rather nervously together.

_It's exclusively illusive  
Loosely wrapping scars_

Sakura pressed her hand onto his old curse mark. The raven winced a bit but smiled reassuring to Sakura, who sighed. It had been over a year that Sasuke had returned to the village and successfully killed Orochimaru, but everyone still felt a bit wary around him. Naruto said he wasn't going to forget but he was willing to forgive. Sakur had told Sasuke that she had was still not ready to forgive him, but that was months ago. She knew now that she was ready to forgive him.

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay  
Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

Sasuke gazed at Sakura with his cool onyx eyes. The pinkette seemed a bit distracted. He leaned in towards her and kissed her lightly on the cheek, grabbing her attention. She looked back to Sasuke who was gazing at her, confusion and curiosity evident in his eyes. Sighing softly, she slipped her fingers into his hands and pulled him outside, into the cool summer night air.

_Eighteen clenches clash where we lay, overboard  
You took my breath away_

"Sasuke," She started gently,

"I think I am ready to forgive you for what you did all those years ago." She finished, her voice carrying in the wind.

"You…are?" Sasuke stuttered, stunned. He hadn't thought she was ready to forgive him just yet.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled, thoughtfully. "Then, could you maybe confess your love to me again?" He wanted to know.

"I've already told you how I feel." She smiled.

"I love you, Sakura." He sighed happily as he leaned in.

"I love you too, Sasuke." She sighed happily and leaned into the kissed. They brushed their lips gently and softly against each other. It was a chaste but long kiss. When they finally leaned away he wrapped his arms around her small waist and she placed her hands around his neck, leaning into a tight, gentle embrace.

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay  
Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

_Hey... hey... hey_

Meanwhile, back inside Kakashi and Nicole were dancing, twirling and having a lot of fun. Guy, who was still dripping in Strawberry Lemonade punch, was sulking in the corner.

"Rival stole the beautiful women of my dreams. I'll win her back. I know I will." A few minutes later Nicole walked over to Guy. He gasped and said

"Are you choosing me over my rival?" His eyes were pleading.

"Uh…no…I just wanted to give you something." She said, with a small smile. Quickly, she leaned in gave him a swift peck on the cheek.

"W-w-what was-s t-that f-for?" Guy stuttered out, going as red as Hinata whenever she was around Naruto.

"If you hadn't chased me around the room, Kakashi wouldn't have noticed me." She smiled, cheerfully.

"Thank you." She smiled before walking back to Kakashi.

_Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath_

_Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath_

Sakura and Sasuke had walked back inside by this time to dance to the song that was playing. Neji and Tenten were cancing nearby and Lee joined them a few minutes later laughing about how Guy got his first kiss from Nicole. Neji chuckled while Tenten laughed so hard that she was on her floor, holding her stomache. Sakura and Sasuke went to get another Strawberry Lemonade and came back with Shino tailing them muttering something about a bet to Shikamaru and Kiba, who had just joined them. Apparently Naruto had proposed to Hinata on this night aswell. Kiba and Shino had to give Shikamaru and Neji fifty dollars each because they bet that that two couples wouldn't get together on the same night. Boy, they were kicking themselves now…

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay._

_Hey... hey... hey_

_Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath_

They all danced, talked and had a great time with everyone. Asuma and Kurenai were dancing nearby. Choji and Choza were at the snack table. Shino and Kiba were muttering something about Nicole and Kakashi getting together. Anko was trying to get Iruka to dance. Genma was leaning against the wall in the far corner of the room wearing a nice tuxedo.

_Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single...  
Buhbuda  
Buhbuda  
Ooooh_

_Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath_

_Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath_

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

Later Sasuke and Sakura were named as Prince and Princess of the Cherry Blossom Ball. Sakura's silver tiara glowed in the dim lighting. The tiara was was silver and thin with pink topaz petals for the cherry blossoms. Sasuke's crown was silver and thick with two cherry blossoms with pink topaz for the cherry blossoms. They looked beautiful standing together. Everyone cheered and whopped for the happy couple. Naruto and Hinata would have won but, they left to go be Romeo and Juliet.

_Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath_

_Tell me anything and everythin will be okay_

_And everything will be okay._

_Tell me anthing and everything will be okay._

It was the end of a great night, and many years later the ninja's children were told this story. Rinn and Itachi Uchiha were told this same story many years later. Rinn sighed happily and Itachi groaned something about the story being a 'Chick flick told in a story'. Other children of the ninjas learned of this story, too. All of their love lasted forever, life after life they found each other all over again.

* * *

Thank you for reading this lovely story. Unforutnately, I have no preview of any upcoming stories.

If you would like to find out more about Nicole Hyuga, look on my profile.

This was originally meant to be a story about Transformers Animated, but I thought this was more fitting.

Thank you again for reading. PM me if you like and be sure to read and review.

Love, Lina Ben


End file.
